This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art, which may be related to various aspects of the present invention that are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
In the field of computer systems, it may be desirable for information to be transferred from a system memory associated with one computer system to a system memory associated with another computer system. Queue pairs (“QPs”) may be used to facilitate such a transfer of data. Each QP may include a send queue (“SQ”) and a receive queue (“RQ”) that may be utilized in transferring data from the memory of one device to the memory of another device. The QP may be defined to utilize an allocated number of memory blocks or buffers for each RQ and SQ.
The allocation of specific number of buffers for each SQ and RQ may be inefficient if some RQs and SQs are idle. This situation may occur frequently in a multi-client computing environment that supports numerous QPs. As a result of these inefficiencies; overall system performance may be degraded.